multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
The United Tribes of Masai
The United Tribes of Masai are technically a united nation of peoples, but each tribe governs itself under the High Council of Chiefs. In a way, this is an early form of a Republic for the Elpis. History The United Tribes of Masai, or the UTM, was formed nearly 300 years ago after nearly 200 years of conflict between the 16 tribes of the west. The largest tribe, Masai, brought the other 15 tribes to a peace camp directly in the center of the land. It was here that the Masai tribe proposed the unified nation of tribes. Over the next year, 12 tribes joined the newly formed United Tribes of Masai, including the Inaros and Makas tribes. The sheer size of the new unified tribal nation was enough to coax the other four tribes into joining, even though it was somewhat reluctantly. Over the next 20 years, the new nation began to experiment with a new form of nation due to the fact that the tribes still wanted to govern themselves. This led to a revolutionary new system with elections to place chiefs in office of both the tribal states of the nation and of the High Council of Chiefs. As this new system gained popularity, it was revised to only allow one Eplis to be a chief for 15 years, or three elections to ensure a certain Eplis does not gain too much power. 100 years ago, an event known as the Great Annexation occured where over 22 new tribal states were added due to the need of more resources and tax money. With this annexation, many thousands of square miles in the north were added to the borders of the UTM and a lot of forest land came along with it, nearly tripling the UTMs logging industry, which had recently seen a major boom due to the dawn of wooden ships. Around fifty years ago, The Principality of Imoitos invaded the UTM, without alerting their allies. This war lasted for a few decades, although it was stopped by The Rovasa Empire. Just a decade ago, 10 more tribal states were annexed bringing in valuable resources. It was at this point that the High Council realized that the UTM was running out of resources. Very fast. In order to try and prevent this, the High Council created the Resource Conservation Council and appointed 15 Councilmen to oversee a brigade of officers designated to protect forests from over logging. However, last year a national emergency was announced by the High Council when 99% of all usuable trees had been logged within national borders. With some persuasive speeches, the 48 High Chiefs rallied 84% of the population behind them to march on The Principality of Imoitos. However, before they could launch the small-scale invasion of 6,000 troops to get just enough wood to prepare their navy for a full-scale war, 13,000 POI troops marched on the eastern border, invading the tribal state of Umasai and reigniting their war. This invasion was doomed from the start due to lack of food and other supplies. The invasion of Umasai was enought to convince the other 16% that war was the only answer. As this happened, many UTM Elpis volunteered for military service to defend their homeland. Now, the UTM is locked in a struggle just to keep the POI from invading again. And now, a new threat looms over the heads of the western states. A much more powerful threat, The Great Empire of Maros, is currently creating a large army to attack the UTM. However, they have seen their more powerful weaponry and more efficient tactics, and have been holding back their armies for the time being. Government The UTM has a very unique government. It is much like a republic, but instead has a council that is elected, each with a represectative from the 48 states in the nation. Each state also has it's own council, which is elected in state elections and the size is determined by the population of that state. Each state also has it's own laws, aside from High Council laws, but High Council laws overrule state laws. The High Council acts as the executive branch of the government, while the Justice Council acts as the judicial and the Legislative Council which has 3 representatives per state and acts as the legislative branch of government. Elections are held every 5 years for the High Council and Legislative Council, while the Justice Council has 5 High Judges which are selected from the High Council by the Legislative Council on a vote. In recent years, an economic recession has swept over the nation due to a lack of natural resources inside the boundaries of the UTM. A national emergency has been declared, and panic has ensued. However, this fuels support for the war with the POI even though the war is still a stalemate. The government currently governs over 90 million Eplis across all of the UTM. It's capital is Moisan, built on a delta near the low-center point of the territory of the UTM, near the ocean. Military The military of the UTM is divided into three main groups. The navy, army and marines. Navy The navy of the UTM is very small for that of a large nation. It consists of 265 warships and roughly 100,000 sailors and officers. Tyberio Class Frigate This vessel is roughly 140 feet long, and built for speed and assisting in bombarding land installations. It is armed with 8 Kos cannons and 12 Koisos guns. It has a crew of about 80, depending on the ship. There are 87 currently in the UTM's Navy. Manu Class Frigate This vessel is about 155 feet long. It is built to deal a devestating blow to an enemy ship, while evading that ship's fire. It has 8 Kos cannons, 4 Seros cannons in two turrets (double barreled turrets) and 15 Koisos guns. It has a crew of roughly 110. There are 53 currently in the Navy. Triabos Class Cruiser The cruiser is a new concept of ships. It is a combination of a frigate and a ship-of-the-line, creating the most effective warship in the UTM's Navy. It is 180 feet long and has 20 Kos cannons, 8 Seros cannons in four turrets, 4 Noiros cannons in two turrets on one side or the other of the ship and 30 Koisos guns. It has a crew of roughly 200. There are 60 currently in the Navy. Miniagos Class Ship-of-the-Line This vessel is truly the most powerful non-destroyer warship in the UTM's navy. It is armed with 40 Kos cannons, 16 Seros cannons in 8 turrets, 8 Noiros cannons in four turrets, 8 Rosarai cannons in four turrets and 40 Koisos guns. It is 210 feet long and has a crew of 230. There are currently 35 in the navy. Masai Class Destroyer The ultimate warship in the UTMs arsenol. It is armed with 50 Kos cannons, 15 Rosarai cannons in five turrets (triple barreled), 26 Seros cannons in 13 turrets, 15 Noiros cannons in five turrets and 60 Koisos guns. It is 300 feet long and has a crew of 370. There are 30 in the navy. Army The army consists of about 300,000 troops, armed with the most advanced ranged weapons west of the Rovasa Empire. The entire army breaks down into these following groups, decreasing in size respectively. Army- An army consists of about 50,000 troops. There are six armies in the UTM. Corps- A corps consists of about 7,000 troops. There are about 7 corps in an army. Division- A division consists of about 2,200 troops. There are about 3 divisions in a corps. Regiment- A regiment consists of about 1,100 troops. There are 2 regiments per division. Company- A company consists of about 250 troops. There are about 5 companies per regiment. Squad- A squad consists of about 80 troops. There are about 3 squads per company. Patrol- A patrol consists of about 20 troops. There are 4 patrols per squad. There are five main groups of troops in the UTM's military. Heavy melee infantry, including the dreaded Masaian Reapers, line ifantry (muskateers and such), officers, cannon operators and calvalry. Each unit has it's respective balancing of each group of troops, unless otherwise ordered to move with extra or fewer of a specific group. Marines The marines are the first in, last out troops of the UTM. They generally land from naval ships and often have naval barrage support. There are about 50,000 marines in the UTM, but are trained beyond that of any enemy force. They also have the most advanced weapons in the entire UTM armed forces. Their army breaks down in the same way that the regular army does, but with only one army instead of two. Relations With Other Nations The Great Empire of Maros The GEM and the UTM are not officially at war. However, the UTM has noticed large troop buildups along the western border, and is preparing for the coming invasion by deploying multiple corps over to the western states and readying the navy for an uphill battle against two navies that amount to more than 7x the UTMs navy. The Principality of Imoitos The POI and the UTM are locked in a fierce struggle to gain the upper hand in the great war that has flared up again after decades of peace. Even though the forces of the POI greatly outnumber those of the UTM, they are experiencing extreme difficulty in even defending their own borders from the technologically superior UTM. The war is considered a stalemate, however the balance is expected to tip in favor of the POI as the GEM is expected to enter the theater shortly. The Rovasa Empire The UTM has made repeated attempts at establishing contact with the RE in an attempt to find an ally to assist them in their struggle with the POI and the coming invasion of the GEM. However, these attempts have been unsuccessful. It is unclear as to what the RE will do once the GEM officially enters the war on the side of the POI. Category:Empires Category:Viperius Galaxy